


holly rollers

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, On the Run, Pining, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: When the forces of Heaven and Hell are after you, it's time to go on a road trip!
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: September Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	holly rollers

Beatrice readjusts the mirror, catching the way Lilith drags her talon-like nails along the stolen car’s upholstery.

Lilith rolls her eyes. With a flick of her wrist, her nails are normal again.

“Turn left,” Camila says. She checks the paper map as Mary says something in the background. Ava mummers in her sleep. The sunlight from the passenger window highlights her in gold. “I said _left!_ Mother of—” Camila throws herself on the steering wheel.

The car makes a sharp turn. It stops in the middle of an intersection.

With her hands back on the wheel, Beatrice prays for patience.


End file.
